


From London, Forever On, Forever Forward

by touchyourwings



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mostly canonical but the timeline gets moved around to work with my plot, Multi, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Plus there is some obviously non-canonical plot due to the original character, Thomas Shelby - Freeform, bisexual Thomas Shelby, bisexual Tommy Shelby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchyourwings/pseuds/touchyourwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain Hostwell, an Irish drifter woman from the famed criminal Hostwell family of Dublin, travels into Birmingham from London while looking for some work. She's heard of the Peaky Blinders and aims to join them. While the barriers of her gender impede her, her cleverness and ferocity impress Thomas Shelby, leader of the Peaky Blinders. While she is employed on a trial basis, she finds herself caught up in the whirlwinds of the Shelby expansion in London and the dark whispers of her own past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smoke and Steel

Though there was much to look at on the busy street, all eyes were on her.

Rain knew that she struck an odd figure; it could be guessed that she was the only woman not in a skirt in the whole of a town at any given moment. Her father had never imposed such sorry restrictions on her. Hale Hostwell had employed his daughter as soon as she was old enough to hold a gun, and the sort of work that she was assigned to didn't allow for such frivolities as ladylike attire. Her father had hired a tailor dedicated entirely to the task of creating comfortable, well-fitted pantsuits for Rain Hostwell, roomy enough to allow her agility in a fight but still tight in all the right places. Even as a father, Hale Hostwell had known that his daughter's womanly charms often won more bargains than guns did. 

As the daughter to a criminal empire, Rain had grown to love the sweat and blood of their trade. The Hostwell name commanded fear throughout Dublin, and more than a little coin. 

Throughout the streets of Birmingham, however, her name commanded less respect. There were still just as many stares as there were back home, Rain noted, smiling and nodding in a friendly manner at the soot-covered faces gazing in naked curiosity at this brazenly unladylike woman. Her dark red pants were cut much like a riding jockey's, hugging her musclebound thighs comfortably, tucked in to black leather boots. A tight, white linen shirt was laid over a thick cotton undershirt, tucked into the waistline of her pants. A short, dark red vest was buttoned over it, with a gun holster tucked comfortably around her arms, pistol fit snug against her side. A black blazer left unbuttoned kept her gun hidden well enough, but still allowed for easy access if the situation demanded it. Her shoulder-length black hair was held in place by a grey cap, pulled down low on her brow, cutting above deep-set, blazing dark blue eyes against pale skin. 

Rain's destination lay at the end of the street, a pub by the name of The Garrison. Her search for work, she hoped, would end here, but not without some show of skill. As a woman, the violent men of the underworld took much more convincing than was necessary to prove her worth. For the Peaky Blinders, however, she came prepared. She had connections that she knew they would want. 

A few men standing at the pub's entrance whistled as she walked up. "Well, hello there!" One called out, whiskey slurring his words. Rain tried to ignore them, but one of the drunken fools stepped in her path and continued on his venture. "Hey, miss, I said 'ello. Ain't nice to ignore a gentlemen, don't you know?"

"I doubt this girl's aware of the rules here, actually." His friend piped up. "A lady in trousers cain't know too much about the way things are, can she?" His accent was made deeper by drink, his slur nearly impenetrable. 

"Get out of my way." Rain said firmly.  _It seems like I'll have to be knocking some heads before I even get inside,_ she thought to herself, sighing. "Shut up and move or I'll have to shut you lot up myself." _  
_

A loud burst of laughter emitted from the drunken trio. "You here that, mates? This cunt is threatening us!" the first one shrieked, nearly falling over with the force of his mirth. His face grew serious, laughter dying off. "I don't like being ordered around by a woman who dresses like a man, truth be told." He growled, handing his cup to one of his friends. 

 _Here we go again,_ Rain thought with some exasperation. The man lunged at her, arms outstretched, and Rain sidestepped him easily, watching with some humor as he fell into the mud behind her. She turned to his two companions, her eyebrows raised. "Who's next?" She asked, spreading her arms invitingly. The next man dropped his mug, angered at the embarrassment of his friend, and shouted something before reaching out to grab her with dirt-encrusted hands. Rain swung a left hook, catching the man on the side of his face, spraying blood from his mouth. Before he could recover, Rain kicked forward, landing her boot in his gut. He collapsed to the side, heaving vomit and alcohol onto the wall of the pub. The last man stood staring, mouth agape, his drunken visage sagging with disbelief.

"You fuckin' crazy cunt!" He shouted, backing up quickly. "Fucking insane!" He turned around fully and ran off around the corner of the pub. 

 _Why do these fools always force me to embarrass them? Can't they just let it lie?_ Rain pulled off her cap and ran a few fingers through her hair before replacing it. Her blood pumping in her veins forcefully, she felt the surge of lust and energy that always followed after a fight. She patted at her pockets until she found her cigarette case and lit one, dragging in the soothing smoke deep into her lungs.  _Wouldn't do to be too worked up during a business deal,_ she reminded herself. 

Unbeknownst to her, a face watched with interest through the glass of the doorway, smoking a cigarette of his own. 

Rain pushed open the doors to the pub, ignoring the sudden lull in conversation as all eyes turned to her, a mixture of disgust and lustful appraisal from the inhabitants meeting her stride. She looked around until she spotted the bartender and walked over, seating herself at a bar stool. "Whiskey, please." The bartender gave her a long look before nodding and turning to fulfill her request.

She spun around on her stool, putting her back to the bar and leaning backwards, spreading her arms and resting them on the bar behind her. Her blazer pulled open, ensuring her gun was clearly noticed by all still staring at her. Most of the bar's customers were in poor apparel, but all seemed relatively jolly and comfortable in the establishment. Directly across from her in a booth sat three men who stood out from the general rabble. All three wore caps with small pieces of metal sewn into the bill. Their suits were clean and pressed, and obviously of a higher quality than any others. All three were staring at her with open interest, though one in particular caught her eye. He was tall, thin but well muscled, his eyes piercingly blue and his hair cut well.  _Damn, but he's beautiful._ Rain allowed herself a momentary surge of lust before bringing her mind back to more serious business. She nodded at the men curtly, then turned back to face the bartender who was staring at her with dismay. "What?" she asked him with some annoyance.

"Ah, it's nothing, miss, I just... You know who those men are, don't you?" He seemed genuinely concerned.

She shook her head. "No, but I'm hoping you're about to tell me."

He swallowed and swung a small towel over his shoulder, leaning on the bar. "They're the Shelby's, they are. Now, you seem like a woman that can handle 'er own, but I wouldn't try to attract their attention. Though," he added fearfully, "it seems to be a bit too late for that."

Rain turned in time to see the steely blue-eyed one sit beside her. He turned to her and took a drag off his cigarette, his eyes cold and calculating. "That was quite a show you put on out there." He said, nodding in the direction of the pub's door. 

Rain shrugged and swallowed the rest of her drink. "Can't help it. Men always seem to need to prove themselves when they see a woman in pants, I've noticed."

He gave a small smile. "I suppose we're not used to seeing women like you around here, Miss..."

"Rain. Rain Hostwell. And no Miss, please. I've had enough of that to last a lifetime." Rain waved at the bartender and asked for a refill. "And you would be?"

"Thomas Shelby. I get the feeling that you already knew that, though."

"Didn't know the first name. Nice to meet you, Thomas." The bartender looked absolutely appalled at her informality, but Rain ignored him. "In fact, I was looking for you. Well, one of you Shelby's at least. I want to work for you."

The poor bartender looked as though his heart would give out. He poured her another drink and looked between the two of them apprehensively. "Anything for you, Mr. Shelby?"

Thomas didn't look at the bartender as he answered, "No, but you can add Rain's drinks onto our bill." He was staring at Rain with noted interest, though his face revealed nothing other than that. 

 _Interesting. It's generally a mite easier than this to read a man._ Rain gazed back at him with a similarly stony look. "Thank you, Thomas. Now, is there somewhere we can discuss some business matters in private?"  _He better not take that as an invitation for anything other than what it is,_ she thought to herself. Thomas nodded and stood up, whiskey in hand, and lead her to a room nearby, secluded from the rest of the bar.

Settled into the crescent-shaped lounge, the sounds of the bar muffed into near-silence, Thomas Shelby seemed to relax a little. The bartender, whose name was Henry as she later found out, brought in a full bottle of whiskey and four glasses, obviously expecting that the two would be joined by others at some point. He left without saying a word, giving Rain one long, warning glance before closing the door gently behind him.

"So, you want to work for me, eh? What kind of work are you capable of?" Thomas began, lighting another cigarette and leaning back casually. His eyes darted up and down her figure, but his expression didn't change. He was obviously a man who doled out his emotions in small doses.

"Yes. And I don't mean some shite work as a lackey. I want to be equal partners with you and your brothers." Rain said confidently. The expression on Thomas's face broke from cold calculation into legitimate surprise, and Rain relished the moment. Drawing your opponent out emotionally was the first step towards taking control of a negotiation. 

"Equal partners? That's certainly quite the request." Thomas replied carefully.

"Aye, it is. I don't expect you to take me at my word, but I will say I can hold my own in a fight just as good as, if not better than, you and your brothers." Rain smiled cheekily. "More so than that, I'm not exactly new to this sort of work. Someone as well-informed as you must have heard the name Hostwell, even as far as Birmingham."

Thomas Shelby nodded. "It's true. I suppose you are the Rain Hostwell, then? You've made quite a name for yourself."

"Aye, and every bit of it was hard-earned. My father's empire is as much mine as it is his. Suffice it to say that he wouldn't have gotten far without my guidance. While I have proven myself many a time, I expect that I'll have to show it to you as well. I have no problem with this. However, my cleverness and skill isn't the only thing I am bringing to the table. I happen to know that you're attempting to partner with one Alfie Solomons. Well, I have information on not only him, but his dealings and doings as well, information that you won't find anywhere else. Here's what I would like to propose: you bring me along with you to meet with Alfie Solomons. If I am able to solidify your deal with him, you bring me on as a trial partner. I don't expect to be accepted right away, but I'm assured that I can prove before long that I will be an excellent addition to your family." Her deal out in the open, Rain leaned back to evaluate the Shelby's reaction.

Thomas's eyes, while still cold and formal, had softened slightly. The corner of his lip had turned up slightly, resembling something that one might even call a half-smile. "Well, Rain Hostwell, your reputation does you some justice. You are every bit as demanding and self-assured as I had heard." From the tone of his voice, he seemed to approve. "I will say that an edge would do me good in my dealings with Solomons. A trial partnership seems amenable. Welcome to the Peaky Blinders." He reached forward and held out his hand. Rain shook it, smiling proudly.

"Thank you, Mr. Shelby. I'm quite pleased to be doing business with you." 

 

* * *

 

Two days later and Rain was able to spend time with the other Shelby boys.

Gathered round the same table where she had made her deal with Thomas, Rain knocked her beer mug against John Shelby's. "Make a toast, John!"

"Ah, a toast." He moved the toothpick in his mouth from one side to the other and grinned. "A toast to the balls on Rain Hostwell!"

"Aye, I can toast to that!" Arthur roared, already slobbering drunk. The clinked their glasses and downed the rest of their mugs, each with a smile plastered on their faces. Rain noticed John eyeing her appreciatively, and returned the gaze. They met eyes for a moment, then John looked away guiltily. 

 _Wonder why he seems so ashamed?_ Rain thought curiously. Arthur's eyes darted between the two of them, then answered the question out loud for her. "So, John, how's that wife of yours doing, eh? Seems Esme would get along with Rain. Both of them women who don't seem to shut up when they're supposed to." Arthur grinned happily at Rain, intending no insult. In fact, admiration colored his tone already. These two Shelby's seemed easier to crack than Thomas. 

As the older brother flitted through Rain's mind, he made a timely appearance into the private bar room. The brothers took up a roar of welcome as he entered, and the first real smile Rain had ever seen on Thomas's face shone through.  _God, but he's even more gorgeous when he's smiling,_ she thought to herself, smiling her own welcome at him. Thomas nodded his greeting at her, moving to sit in the open space beside her. Heat rose in her belly instantly.  _Calm yourself, Rain. He's just a man. What's gotten into you?_ _If you need to fuck, Shelby's are not the ones to hitch up with. They're your business partners. Be calm._ "Hello, Tommy." She said in a friendly tone. "Fancy a drink?"

He looked at her, taking a moment to respond while he searched her face for something. She held her smile reflexively, unsure of what she was being evaluated for. Finally, his lips turned upwards and he said, "That would be wonderful, thank you."

Rain poured him a drink and they all leaned back, sipping on their beers in silence for a moment. The feeling of the room had changed; it seemed it was time to get to business.

"Rain and I are going to be heading into London today. I'll need you two to keep track of things while I'm gone, yeah?" Thomas said. His brothers nodded their approval. They seemed to have the utmost respect for their brother and his commands, something that Rain respected him a bit more for. If a man's family looked up to him, it spoke good things about the man. Arthur looked as though he were about to object, but a glance from Tommy convinced him otherwise. 

 _Tommy. Already thinking of 'im in familiar terms, am I? Keep your head on straight, Rain. You came here for a reason._ Thankfully, Tommy hadn't seemed too curious as to why the famous Hostwell daughter had left her booming empire behind, but Rain was sure that he was looking into it carefully.  _Though I doubt he'll be able to find information on that. My father kept that information tightly secured and I doubt that's changed since I've left._

 "Once Rain and I have the negotiations settled, I doubt we'll be in town too long." Tommy continued, taking a drag from his cigarette. He turned to Rain and asked, "You ready to go?"

Rain nodded. The information she had passed to the Peaky Blinders would give them an edge before they even began talks with Solomons. Her history with Solomons, though potentially useful, was something Rain had kept to herself and planned to keep hidden unless absolutely necessary.

"Then let's be on our way." Tommy said, standing up. Rain followed suit, thanking the Shelby boys for the drink and buttoning her blazer jacket.

 


	2. Determination and Charm

On the ride to London, Rain and Tommy went over the information they had about Alfie Solomons to ensure they were of a same train of thought. They got along well, the conversation flowing smoothly between them. Tommy seemed to respect Rain's mind for these particular business situations, and Rain held a similar respect for him in turn. Both satisfied that the other would cover their tracks in any conflict, they turned the conversation towards more personal matters.

"So, Rain, I must admit, I am curious as to why someone with a whole empire at their command would abandon that to come to Birmingham. I know the Peaky Blinders are quite a force, but the Hostwells are similarly powerful in their area."

Rain shifted, discomfort in her features.  _I guess it would have to come out sooner or later._ "My father and I had a disagreement about the direction the Hostwell empire should be going." She left her explanation as vague as possible, hoping Tommy would respect her obvious lack of desire to discuss the situation. Tommy gave her a deeply curious look, but respected the unspoken desire for the conversation to end. They rode on in silence. 

They drove through the London streets, the mixture of smog and smoke forcing them to chug along slowly. It felt a lot like Birmingham, and Tommy seemed pleased with it. "This is where we're going to expand our business, Rain!" He said excitedly. Rain smiled at him, enjoying his obvious pleasure. The car pulled up to a busy warehouse, men in aprons flitting in and out of the front doors, eyeing them warily. Tommy and Rain climbed out of the car, sizing up the men that walked past them, Rain earning her fair share of stares. Tommy glanced at her. "You certainly get a lot of attention, don't you?"

Rain grinned. "They don't know what to do with me!" 

Tommy grinned slightly at that, then turned his attention to the man standing at the door. "We're here to see Solomons. Thomas Shelby, he should be expecting me."

The man looked him up and down and nodded, then glanced at Rain and asked "And her? Your, uh...?"

"My associate."

The man looked very interested. "Associate. Right. Follow me." 

They followed the man into the warehouse, packed full of barrels and cigarette smells. Rain patted her pockets to find her case and was pleasantly surprised to see a lit cigarette handed to her by Tommy. She nodded her thanks and took a drag, following him through the lively building. They entered into a slightly cleaner and less busy room to see a rather attractive man sitting behind a desk, glasses on his nose as he looked over a stack of papers in front of him. He looked up when they entered and grinned. Though he looked pleasant, his eyes had a slight madness to them. 

"Thomas Shelby, nice to meet you!" He stood up to shake the man's hand. "And Rain, good to see you again. You're looking fit as ever." Tommy gave Rain a hard look at this, but said nothing. Rain nodded and shook Alfie's hand, his fingers lingering on hers for a moment longer than was necessary. 

They sat down together and Rain let herself fall into the familiar lull of give and take, bargaining and acceptance, and the deal seemed to be going over well. Tommy in particular had a knack for controlling a conversation, letting the pieces fall exactly where he wanted them to. It seemed all was about to go perfectly according to plan when suddenly, Solomons waved for his guards to leave the room. They shut the door behind them and Rain and Tommy were left alone with Solomons.

Both Rain and Tommy immediately were on edge, though they had the obvious advantage of numbersif this were about to turn into a fight.  _Solomons knows better than to discount me in a brawl,_ Rain thought to herself, searching his face for answers. Solomons leaned forward and smiled hugely, his mustache turning upwards. 

"There's one part of this deal that I didn't want my employees to hear. We've settled on all terms and I think they're more than favorable to you, Mr. Shelby. I will shake hands on the deal but with one more condition: I get you and Rain for one night."

Tommy sat in stunned silence. He turned to Rain, but she was equally as in shock by the blatant openness of the request. She shifted in her seat and cleared her throat. "You mean... Sex with the both of us? That's part of the deal?"

"It's a non-negotiable aspect of it, see? Just one fucking night and you get to power yourself up, Tommy lad." Solomons was nearly purring his words now.

"May I get one moment alone with my associate so we can discuss this... new term?" Tommy asked politely. Solomons grinned, mumbling something about a 'fucking associate' and then walked out of the room, lighting a cigarette as he went. As soon as the door closed behind him, Tommy turned to Rain with a serious face. "Are you willing?"

Rain was taken aback. "I, uh... Yeah, Tommy, it's not the worst thing I've ever had to do for a deal, but what about you?"

"I need this to happen." He whispered, his eyes gleaming fiercely. "I need this deal to happen. You must swear to me, swear Rain, that what happens between the three of us will never leave this room. Is that understood?"

"I'm not in the habit of discussing my personal goings-on with anyone besides those that are involved, Tommy." Rain replied seriously. "If we do this, it'll be kept a secret, I swear it."

Tommy stood up to leave and Rain followed suit. The door was opened and Tommy curtly informed Solomons that they would be back tonight, and then they were gone. 

For the rest of the day, Tommy seemed to have a hard time looking at Rain. She watched him carefully throughout the whole day, wondering if this was Tommy's first time sleeping with someone in order to close a deal.  _Aye, but that's the benefit of being a man, innit? You don't normally get asked to do these things._

They spent the rest of the day getting relatively drunk, and around 9 at night, they were finally ready to depart. They exited the bar they had been occupying for most of the afternoon and were about to get into the car when Tommy suddenly pushed Rain against the side of the vehicle and held his face close to hers. His breath smelled of cigarette smoke and whiskey. "You want to do this, right? I'm not forcing you into this?" His breathing was haggard and rough.

Rain couldn't help but look at his lips longingly. "No, Tommy, you're not forcing me into this." She whispered, her breath catching in her throat at Tommy's nearness. Feeling brave, she continued "I actually enjoy the thought of laying with you."

Tommy stared at her hard, and for a moment, Rain feared he would shout at her. Instead, he leaned forward hesitantly, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, then a harder one, longer and more passionate. Rain melted into the kiss, her mind seared blank by the blinding white heat the kiss was sending throughout her body. He released her lips and pushed back, climbing into the car speedily, and Rain followed behind, her mind in a daze. 

They arrived at Solomons' warehouse a little before 10, and most of the men seemed to have cleared out for the night, but some still went in and out, carrying barrels and other covered objects. Rain followed Tommy inside, looking around to ensure no one noted their entrance. Once inside, they walked themselves to the back where the deal had carried out, and found Solomons inside, sitting at his desk. He saw them enter and leaned back in his chair, letting his glasses settle around his neck on their chain. "Glad to see you've arrived, then, eh? Follow me." He stood up, pushing his chair back, and lead them into a room further in that mimicked a temporary bedroom.

It was dark, with heavy curtains pulled over the only window in the room. A large bed sat against the wall across from the door, and a single chair stood in the center of the room. Solomons sat on the chair and pulled out a cigarette, looking at the two expectantly. "Well, what are you waiting for? Tommy, put her on the bed and strip her down, eh?"

Tommy turned to her, his expression unreadable, and lead her to the bed. She sat down on it, looking up at him with tentative nervousness. Tommy's gaze softened. "I'll make sure you enjoy this." He whispered to her. She felt warmth flood her body at the low huskiness to his voice. He reached down and slid her blazer gently off her shoulders, tossing it to the floor. Next, he unbuttoned her vest, and pulled that off, the tight pressure on her breasts now released. He grasped her top and undershirt and pulled them off simultaneously. She wore nothing underneath. She gazed up at Tommy, her face full of longing and lust, and something changed in him. Something holding him back snapped, and he pushed her flat on her back, growling lowly. His mouth met hers, pushing violently, kissing and biting at her lips, then drawing his tongue down her neck and to her sensitive nipples. She gasped and arched her back, urging him on. He took a nipple gently between his teeth, flicking at it with his tongue, relishing in her moans. His hand reached up to grab her other breast, squeezing and scratching downwards with his nails, leaving red trails behind. She gasped and moaned, running her hands down his back and tearing at his clothes, desperate to remove the layers between her body and his. He pulled himself off of her to oblige, grinning darkly at her desperate noise of protest, sliding off his jacket, vest, and shirt. He leaned back over her and let her run her hands down his hard, muscled chest and over his tattoo. 

"God, you're beautiful." she whispered, her voice raw with desire. 

He smiled down at her and bit her earlobe, then whispered "So are you" into her ear, his hot breath against her neck. He ran his hands down her stomach and to the edge of her pants, trailing his finger just inside the lining, her hips jerking, pressing him onward. He pulled off her boots and then slowly, ever so slowly, slid down her pants and her under clothing until she was lying completely naked before him. His own pants came off next, revealing his hard erection, his desire for her ever so obvious. His hand slid down between her legs and felt the wet warmth there. "You want me? I can feel how badly you want this."

"Please, Tommy, please." Rain begged, not even sure what she was begging for but knowing she would explode if she didn't get something, anything from him. He smiled, his grin dripping with lust and pleasure at having this control over her. Without another word, he moved into her and her world exploded.

Everything was white hot with pleasure. He pushed against her, slowly at first, allowing her to adjust to him, then faster, harder, slamming into her with such force that she was shouting at him to keep going, more, more, more Tommy! More! Her hands scrabbled for something to grab onto, so he leaned over her and her hands grasped onto his back, slicing into his skin with her nails. He roared at the pain and moved even faster, pushing into her until she knew nothing but him and his body, her lust rolling close to the edge.

Suddenly, he slowed down. Solomons had stripped down and moved behind Tommy, slicking his own erection with something oily. "Now, you stay inside her, Tommy. I'm going to give you a little push, and you can keep fucking her once I'm inside you, eh?"

Tommy's hair was slicked with sweat, plastered against him and while droplets rolled down his bare chest. He was breathing hard, effort and lust combined to urge his body onward. "Hurry." He whispered, gazing down at Rain with obvious desire to continue. She felt his cock twitch inside her, and she moved her hips against his slowly. He moaned, arching his own back. Solomons smiled behind him. "You want this, don't you?"

Tommy nodded. "Yes, yes, I want it." The hoarseness of his voice was driving Rain wild. Another second past and then Solomons was inside him, Tommy arching wildly and moaning, thrusting against Rain. Solomons began grinding against his backside, and with every thrust, pushing Tommy deeper and deeper into Rain. He moved faster, harder now, pushing the three of them together until Rain was close to screaming. She grabbed onto Tommy, holding on, unable to do anything but ride the waves of pleasure now coming to her faster and harder. "Tommy, I'm... I'm-" then she let out a shout, her eyes rolling back into her head and her toes curling. Solomons pushed into Tommy faster now, causing Tommy to grab onto Rain's waist and move with even more determination, catching her at the end of her orgasm and picking it back up again, riding it out as long as was humanly possible, driving Rain to the edge over and over again until she could barely breathe, could barely move, and then Tommy began shouting. "Yes, yes, Rain, yes!" He thrust against her one last time, then collapsed onto her, his cock still inside of her. Breathing heavily against her chest, he moaned again as Solomons pulled himself out of Tommy, then came on his back, moaning. He fell next to them, breathing just as heavily. 

Tommy pulled himself out of her and then pulled her to him, cradling her in his arms, breathing forcefully, her head tucked against his chest. "Oh, Rain. Oh, Rain." He repeated, over and over again, until they both fell asleep curled against each other, not noticing as Solomons dressed himself and quietly exited the room, leaving them to their well-earned respite. 


	3. Memory and Rejection

Rain awoke the next morning filled with a singular contentment.

The sun filtered through the dirty curtains on the window above to meet Rain's naked belly and the arm draped upon it. Warmth filled Rain's limbs as she recalled the night before, the ecstasy so unexpectedly visited upon the both of them. She sat for a moment, admiring Tommy's face. She drew a finger gently across his high cheekbones, admiring the curve of his features, and then across his luscious lips. She laid a kiss upon them softly, whispering "Wake up, Tommy. It's daylight."

His bright eyes flickered open and for a moment, they reflected a panic as they scanned his surroundings. As soon as the memory came back to him of their night, his eyes fell into their familiar steeliness. Rain thought it was odd that he would look this way after their experience together, but supposed it was just his natural way about him. "Good morning, Tommy." She smiled at him, caressing his cheek. "How did you sleep?" Her smile turned to a wicked flirtatious grin, but Tommy still looked cold.

"We should probably leave." Tommy said, his words clipped. 

Rain stared at him with worry. Where was the kindness he had treated her with in this very bed in which they lay? Where was the warmth that filled his eyes when he gazed upon her, stroking her skin as though she were a glorious work of art come to life before him? "Tommy, I think we can stay for a bit. Alfie would have woken us up should he need us to depart."

"I have much work to do." He was curt and his eyes were looking everywhere but at her, it seemed. "Get dressed."

Rain felt the warmth drain from her body. It was as though a changed man stood in front of her and the man who had lain with her had fled while she slumbered. "Tommy..." She said quietly, unsure of what she wanted to say but desperately wanting the man she knew to return to her. Had she done something wrong, offended him in some way? He had given no inclination of feeling slighted, and Rain considered herself a good read of expression. He ignored her pleading call and removed himself from the entanglement of their bodies and began picking up articles of his clothing from the floor where they had been so wantonly tossed the night before. 

Rain regarded his movements in frozen shock. No explanation seemed to be forthcoming, so she formed her own visage into coldness. "Yes, Mr. Shelby." He finally looked at her for a moment and something flashed in his eyes, then his gaze was away again and the moment had passed. She began clothing herself, angry and sad.

Solomons was not around when they left, which seemed best as Tommy appeared as though he did not want to talk to anyone. He entered his car and slammed the door, the only indication that he was feeling any emotion at all. Rain tried to crack his stony gaze again once they were in the car, headed back towards Birmingham. 

"Mr. Shelby, have I done something to offend you?" She kept her voice even, although she was squirming with confused anger inside.

"No, you have not." He said, staring straight ahead at the stretch of road beyond them.

"Then might I ask why you seem so eager to ignore that I'm here?" A bit of annoyance crept into her tone, but Tommy did not react.

"Our relationship is nothing more than business. I pay you just as much attention as I do anyone else in my employ."

Rain's eyebrows raised at the reply. "Nothing more? Are you to tell me last night did not mean anything? I'm not saying you should be confessing some love for me, Thomas, but we cannot deny that we shared a pleasure."

"We did. We shared a physical pleasure and now it's over. There is no need to dwell on it." He was determined not to glance at her.

Her mouth dropped open slightly.  _By all the stars, why are men so flighty?_ Rain thought. She settled back in her seat silently, determined to go the rest of the ride in silence if she must. 

 

* * *

 

 

"So how did it go?" Arthur Shelby said after downing a glass of whiskey. "I'm sure it went well, what with this dame beside you." He roared with laughter and clapped Rain at the back, grinning at her with admiration. John sat on the other side of her, watching with intense eyes, his toothpick swaying from one side of his mouth to the other. Rain grinned at the both of them, snatching a glass out of John's hand and downing the whiskey before he had a chance to react. At his shocked expression, Arthur roared with laughter, leaning over the table to hand him the bottle. "This one's got some guts, she does!"

John's expression changed to a smile. He looked at Rain with interest and looked up and down her figure. "Aye, she does." 

Tommy sat at opposite them, nursing a whiskey and looking distant. "It went well. Our operation in London will start immediately."

"What do you need us to do?" John asked.

"For the moment? Get drunk. I'll let you know when we need to make another move but for tonight, celebrate." He stood up and straightened his jacket. As he lit a cigarette, he said farewell to them, his eyes landing on Rain for the briefest of moments and then moving away just as fast. 

Rain's face fell as he left, her mind wandering back to earlier thoughts. He was so confusing, this strange Brummie man. The night they had spent together, a fountain of feeling and warmth had sprung from his words and his touch, his gaze had been gentle and excited, and he had held her close. Now he acted as if he were an estranged lover, dedicated to not seeing her in front of him. It stung more than she expected it to. It was not as though she had predicted even that one night of pleasure, and so she should be grateful for the experience and not disappointed at its lack of continuation. Still, something inside of her was longing for a break in this coldness, for his arms to be around her again as she slept.

Her reverie was broken by John's voice. "I thought for a moment there that you and Tommy had, uh, somethin' goin' on."

Rain smiled and shook her head. "No, just a business relationship. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." His lips turned up slightly. "Would you like me to walk you home, Rain?"

Rain nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, thank you very much, John."

Arthur grinned wickedly at the two of them as they left. "You two behave, yeah?" He called out after them as they left the private room of the bar.

Outside, Rain buttoned her blazer against the cold. "Would you mind if I walked close to your side, to stay warm?" She asked John, allowing a slight bit of coyness to color her voice. He smiled at her receptively and let her link her arm through his, drawing her close to him.

"I don't know about this London expansion." John said.

"Why not?" Rain asked, gazing up at him, pressing herself tightly against his side. "It seems to be going well already."

"Aye, so far, but it was going well before. We were making more money than we could spend, then Tommy decides we need to expand. London's a different sot of game than we're used to. I feel as though we're going to hit trouble. He makes all these decisions without consulting the family, although he claims everything is a family decision. I feel more and more like his claims of openness are nothing but shite. It worries me."

"I didn't know. That would worry me as well. He seems very guarded, secretive, as it were."

"Hah, oh yes, he's secretive." John gave a bitter chuckle. "He doesn't seem to consider that it might cause the death of one of us eventually. How are we to know what to defend ourselves from if we have no clue as to what's looking for us?"

They walked on in silence, enjoying each other's warmth and company. She already felt a warm companionship with John, able to enjoy his presence without filling the silence with mindless babble. He seemed to enjoy her as well, and his face was quick to show happiness or warmth. Definitely more so than Tommy's.

They arrived at her door a little while later. They turned to face each other, both unsure of how to give their goodbyes. Finally, Rain spoke. "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea? Seems it would be good to warm yourself before going out into this cold night again."

John nodded his consent. "That would be lovely. Thank you, Rain."

She unlocked her door and they entered.

After the lamps were lit and the kettle was boiling, they sat beside each other on the couch, a small distance between them. "So," Rain began, "besides the boys, do you have any family?"

John's face grew dark for a moment. "Aye. A wife."

Rain looked into his eyes searchingly. "And you two are... close?"

John shifted in his seat. "We used to be. Seems she's more interested in... other people now."

Rain nodded. "Ah, I see. Well, I suppose that gives you more room to befriend other people as well, yes?"

He turned to her, a smile forming. "Aye. I do suppose that is the case now."

The kettle began screaming and Rain jumped up hurriedly to put out the stove. After a few moments, she returned to the living room with two cups in hand. She handed John one and sat down again, placing her cup on the table in front of her. Pulling her cigarette case from her breast pocket, she offered John one that he accepted and lit. She lit one herself as an idea formed in her mind. Taking a drag off of her cigarette, she leaned close to John and traced a finger up his thigh. "John," she whispered in his ear, "would you like to stay for a bit?"

John exhaled a cloud of smoke and turned to her, his dark eyes glistening. "Oh, I would love to."


	4. Trouble and Confusion

After the tea, they moved on to whiskey. Liquor was already coloring their veins but they cared not; the more they swallowed, the closer they moved to each other, their words coming faster and easier. Small whispered compliments, bubbling laughs, and gentle kisses filled the small room. It felt warm, good. Rain's mood had shifted entirely. This was a man who she did not fear would change in the morning. John's words were sincere, and his face hid no lies. What he said to her, he felt, and she felt it in kind. 

She kissed his neck and felt his excitement rise. He grasped her face and pressed his lips against hers, gentle but firm. She returned the kiss, pressing her body against his side, then in one swift movement, moved to straddle him on the couch. A slight groan escaped his lips as she pressed herself against him. She felt him harden, already wanting her deeply. She began to grind against him slowly, his hands on her hips, small moans of pleasure coming from the both of them. Even fully clothed, she felt her desire grow quickly. Something about him set her off so quickly, so easily, his dark eyes holding hers without wavering. The intensity of his gaze started a fire in her belly, her eyes wide and amazed.

"John..."

His breathing was rough, ragged. "Rain... Rain, please..."

She smiled darkly. "Oh, yes, John, as you please." Removing himself from his lap to stand, his unhappy noise made her grin even more. Her hips began to sway slowly back and forth, moving her body with exquisite grace. John's eyes were fixed on her, hanging on her every movement. He was completely under control and he loved it. With agonizing, delicate slowness, she began unbuttoning each button of her vest. She slid it off her shoulders and turned to put her back to him, pulling off her shirt and undershirt in one swift movement. The swaying of her hips moved her back to face him, his eyes burning into her as he gazed at her chest. Her hands traced down slowly over her breasts down to the lining of her pants. She slid her fingers into the lining and slowly, ever so slowly, slid them off her waist, down to her ankles. With two deliberate steps, she was fully naked and moved back to straddle him.

His hands brushed over her nipples, smiling with delight at the small sounds she emitted. "You're glorious, Rain, fuckin' glorious." He gazed up at her in awe, then bent his head to her breasts, lightly licking her nipple. Rain groaned and moved against him, feeling his smile against her chest. John licked again, then bit down gently, and Rain let out a quiet shout.

"Oh, John..." She moaned. Her hands moving fast now, she unbuckled his pants and slid them down. She was wet, so wet, and slid herself against his hard cock, slicking him up, reveling in his sounds. Then, when she couldn't wait any longer, she slid him inside of her, both of them crying out against each other in unison at the sheer pleasure. She began rocking against him, their hips clashing together, and he could not hold still, his hips rising to meet hers, moving together in harmony. They began moving faster and faster, John's eyes never breaking contact with hers, their brightness still holding a dark, beautiful hue, reflecting the fire roiling inside of him. His hands caressed her breasts, squeezing with each thrust, then moving to her back, gripping tightly until his nails broke skin. Rain moaned, leaning her head down to his neck where she bit down, hard, feeling blood against her lips. He growled against her neck, biting down on her shoulder and drawing his nails down her back. She began riding him harder, faster, their hips clashing together with enough fierceness to bruise the both of them.

"More, Rain, more, please, yes, yes..." John growled against her, his hips bucking with need. "I want to make you cum, I want to feel you against me."

Rain pushed herself harder, driving him further into her until she felt she could explode. Her desire was rolling close to the edge, so close, she couldn't stop now, there was nothing that could stop her now. Moving against him, she felt it roll over and she could barely move, barely keep going, and then she was cumming, her orgasm roaring through her body. She clenched herself against his cock, feeling him roll over the edge with her with a shout, clinging to her as though she were the only bulwark in a storm, their bodies pressed so tightly together that Rain couldn't tell one from the other.

With a few more languid pushes, Rain collapsed against him, breathing hard, her head laid on her shoulder. They held together like this for a few long moments, heaving with the exertion, arms wrapped around each other. 

John lifted his head to whisper in her ear. "May I carry you to bed, Rain?"

Rain nodded against him, her body still shocked through with little sparks of the explosion. "Stay with me." She whispered, a part of her afraid he would say no.

"Of course. I couldn't leave now." He said with humor. Gently lifting her off him, his strong arms carried her easily into the next room. He laid her carefully on her bed and pulled off his shirt, climbing in beside her and covering them both with the thick cover. Rain moved close to him, her arm clinging to his waist as though he were trying to run. John lifted her chin with a finger, gazing into her eyes with seriousness. "I won't leave, Rain." He kissed her on the forehead, then her lips. "I will stay."

 

* * *

 

 

Rain attended her first family meeting the next day.

John and her arrived a bit early, Arthur greeting them with a knowing grin. They stood behind him close to the wall, their hands brushing each other occasionally. They gave each other sly looks, Rain blushing as though this were a schoolgirl crush.  _It almost is. This is the most fun I've had with a lover in ages._  

The door slammed open and they all looked, expecting John or Polly to walk in. John's hand was still against Rain's hip, but very quickly moved back when the newcomer was realized. "Hello, Esme." John greeted the beautiful, dark-skinned woman, his voice devoid of any happy emotion.

"John." She replied curtly, shooting Rain a cursory glance before turning back to her husband. "Tommy's outside. He says he wants to talk to you before the meeting starts. Go."

Rain raised an eyebrow at her commanding tone. She glanced at John and he shrugged at her. He walked out of the room.

A tenseness filled the room's inhabitants. Arthur turned away, focusing on the cup in his hand. He gave Rain a supportive smile before taking a swig of the dark liquor. Esme crossed her arms. "So, you're the new girl, yeah?"

"Not really young enough to be called a girl, but that's me. Rain Hostwell. Nice to meet you." Rain said politely, with a bit of annoyance. 

"Must've really impressed Tommy if you're already at the family meetings. Can't say we can call it family meetings anymore if you're here, though."

Rain's brow furrowed. "Call it what you like. Tommy wouldn't have me here if he didn't trust me."

Esme seemed as though she were about to make a rebuttal, but was swiftly cut off by the arrival of Tommy, John, and an older woman. The woman had a commanding air about her. She was beautiful, with curly hair and fierce eyes. Rain looked at her with awe. John watched her appraisal of the woman with amusement. "Rain, this is Aunt Polly."

The woman, Polly, nodded at her with a hidden smile, her eyes calculating but not cold. "Hello, Rain. Glad to see we've got more women at the meetings finally."

Rain smiled. "Got to make sure the men don't make any silly mistakes. They should have more of us here, shouldn't they?"

Polly laughed. "I keep telling Tommy that, but he's stubborn, as men are wont to be."

Tommy cleared his throat, stopping the conversation. "Let's talk about the London operation.'

For the rest of the meeting, John stayed close to Rain, gently brushing against her every now and again and giving her small smiles. His attitude towards her hadn't changed with the presence of his family and it made Rain's heart glad. She kept her eyes on Tommy, waiting for him to look at her, to see if he had changed at all. After a while, it became obvious that he was pointedly ignoring her presence, his eyes careful not to trail across her as he looked across the room. The meeting was just about basics. The London operation had started smoothly, except it seemed that they had attracted the attention of an unsavory type named Sabini. Tommy seemed unworried about him, however, and Rain trusted him to assess the situation properly. Polly, in particular, earned her respect very quickly. Her inputs were clever, well thought, and she didn't seem to care whether or not they angered the boys. Esme stayed quiet, sitting on the stairs above them, but Rain could feel her eyes drilling into the back of Rain's head.

As the meeting ended, everyone began leaving the room. Esme left without even a word to John. Soon, only Tommy, John, and Rain were left.

Tommy finally looked at her. "Can I speak with you alone, Rain?"

Rain felt John tense beside her. She gazed up at him with reassurance. "It's okay, John."

He looked back at Tommy for a moment with hardness in his gaze, but his eyes were warm again quickly as they turned back to her. "Okay, Rain. I'll wait for you outside." He leaned down to give her a gentle kiss before beginning to walk out. He stopped beside Tommy for a second, not saying anything.

Tommy folded his arms. "It'll just be a moment, John."

John stood for another second before nodding. "It better be." He said quietly, his voice dead cold. He left the room, giving Rain one last look before closing the doors behind him.

With the room empty, Rain stared at Tommy with question. He looked down, silent, then lit a cigarette, gazing up at the ceiling before finally looking at her. His eyes had changed. The steely coldness had faded, replaced by something Rain couldn't quite place. Now that his eyes were on her, it seemed he could not stop. He took another drag before walking up to her abruptly. Rain tensed, wondering where this was going, but he stopped just in front of her.

"Rain." He spoke. Nothing came after it. 

Rain smiled softly at him. "Yes, Tommy?"

He took another long drag from his cigarette. After blowing the smoke out, he seemed unsure of what he wanted to say. Finally, he spoke. "Rain, are you and John together now, then?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"He's married."

"I'm aware, thank you."

"I... Is he... Are you happy?"

The question took her by surprise. "I suppose I am, yes."

He frowned. "Good. That's good. I'm glad. Just... Be sure it doesn't get in the way of your work."

Rain raised an eyebrow. "Of course, Tommy. You wouldn't have brought me in here if you thought I would be distracted by something like that."

Tommy nodded, looking distracted. "Yes, of course."

They stood in silence for a moment. Rain shifted, wondering what in the world was going on. "Was that all you wanted to talk about, Tommy?"

Tommy looked as though some deep train of thought had just been interrupted. "What? Oh, well, no. I already told John, but I wanted to let you know that the three of us will be heading into London tomorrow. It seems we're going to have some trouble, so pack for it."

Rain nodded. "I'll be ready."

Tommy stared at her, his cigarette hanging loosely in his fingertips. With a swift movement, he suddenly moved, pushing her against the wall, his breathing hard. "Rain..." He whispered her name as though it were a prayer. She stared up at him, her hand on the knife in her belt, wondering what he would do next. He eyes darted across her face, searching for something. Then, without warning, he leaned down and kissed her. She melted into the kiss, her mind spinning, and then it was over and he was leaving the room. She stayed against the wall in shock, staring at his back as he left.

_What the hell is going on?_


	5. Guns and Payback

All that night, Rain's mind flew back and forth between John and Tommy, wondering what the situation was going to amount to. On the one hand, she enjoyed John very much already, and he was a safe bet. On the other hand, though, she wasn't so sure that she wanted a safe bet. Something about Tommy drew her in, intoxicated her, and he could do so much to her with the littlest touch, a fleeting glance, just a single moment of contact with those steely blue eyes.

What was his game, though? One moment, he's treating her like a goddess in bed, the next he's as cold as ice, and then without any inclination of why, he kisses her again. Rain stared up at the ceiling above her bed, rubbing her eyes and thinking for the hundredth time that night that there was no point in trying to understand it. It seemed at the moment she could do nothing but carry on and try to figure out what she wanted, and what was going on in Tommy's head.

Today of all days seemed good enough for that. The three of them were going to be traveling together to London. "Good lord, but that's going to be awkward," Rain whispered out loud. Warmth growing in her chest alerted her to the sunlight spilling in through the drapes, announcing morning and a sleepless night completed. "Great. Guess I should get dressed," she told herself, swinging her feet off the bed and onto the cold wood floor. After starting a small fire to keep her limbs from freezing up, she found her clothes and weapons and prepared herself. Her appetite was seemingly nonexistent, but she made herself eat a small loaf of bread to keep her strength. If she wasn't going to get any sleep, she should at least compensate with food, Rain thought.

A quarter of an hour after she had gotten out of bed, a knock at the door came. Rain took a deep breath, preparing herself for the awkwardness to ensue, but was surprised to find Polly at her doorstep instead of either of the men.

"Hello, Mrs. Gray," Rain greeted warmly, "would you like to come in for some tea?"

"That would be lovely. I need to talk to you about something." Polly followed after Rain, closing the door behind her with a serious face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked suddenly before Rain could make it to the kitchen.

Rain turned around, surprise on her face. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"You know damn well what I mean," Polly said in a low voice. "What kind of game do you think you're playing, eh? Tommy's heart is not to be toyed with."

Rain's face grew angry. "Is that what he told you, then? Fucking Tommy slept with me and then left me, didn't he?" She was surprised the vitriol in her own voice. Perhaps she was more upset about it than she had let on even to herself.

Polly looked taken aback. "Tommy? He did that to you? That... That doesn't sound like him." Polly's gaze fell on the floor as she tried to pick apart the situation in her mind. "No, he didn't tell me anything. I could just see it. Tommy and I are like that, you see," she looked up at Rain, her eyes softer now. "I can see things in him. Things no one else can see. I can see that he has feelings for you, a type of care that I haven't seen in him since before the war."

"Tommy was in the war, then?" Rain murmured, not really asking the question but musing to herself in wonder. "I had no idea..."

"He was a tunnel digger," Polly continued, voice full of bitterness. "All of the boys were. None's been the same since."

A silence fell across the room. Neither woman had expected the course of the conversation, and found themselves in a strange camaraderie of shared care for the beleaguered Shelby men. Rain closed the gap between them, snaking her arm gently through Polly's. "It's a good thing we're here for them, then, isn't it?"

Polly stiffened slightly at the physical contact, then relaxed, giving Rain's arm a gentle squeeze and a valiant smile despite her sadness. "Yes, it is quite good we're here for them. I am sorry you've been caught in the whims of Tommy's heart... That man gave himself one chance at love since he's come back from the war, and that love stabbed him in the back. I don't know what thoughts race through that heart now."

Rain smiled gently, feeling a compassion for this woman already. She clearly cared quite a bit about her family, and took an active role in ensuring their happiness. She did not sit back passively and wonder to herself if things should be done differently; she stepped forward and voiced her opinions. "I doubt you would let Tommy do anything too terribly to me, would you, Polly?" Rain said quietly, almost a whisper in Polly's ear. Polly turned her head ever so slightly, a cheeky grin on her face. She nodded slightly in agreement, her eyes roaming over Rain's face, analyzing, translating Rain's small flirtations.

The moment was interrupted as another knock came at the door. "Must be the boys," Rain announced, jogging over to the front door and opening it. John stood on her porch, a sly smile on his face, and his eyes lit up the moment they saw Rain.

"Rain. You look beautiful today." He said, enthusiasm apparent in his tone. 

Rain giggled, her hand covering her mouth. "It's good to see you, John," she murmured around her hand. Polly stepped next to her, brushing a hand lightly against Rain's to draw her attention.

"I'll be going now," she said to Rain, "but I would certainly like to continue our discussion sometime."

Rain smiled wickedly. "Oh, I think I would enjoy that very much, Polly."

John looked between the two of them with confusion, somewhat subdued at the sight of his stern aunt. Polly nodded a greeting and goodbye to him, her eyes steely as she noticed Tommy sitting in the car, parked and waiting for them to come out. She turned back to Rain one last time and grasped her hand. "Be careful today, yes?"

Rain squeezed Polly's hand reassuringly. "I will make sure these boys don't get into too much trouble, no worries." Polly nodded, words caught in her throat. Rain thought for a moment how stressful this job must be on her, to watch those most important to her go out and put themselves in harm's way, stacking her faith in them against all the odds and fears she might have. 

Polly left and Rain had acquired the last of her things needed for the encounter. John watched her intently, every movement she made intriguing him further and further. Rain reveled in the easy attention, the admiring stare and the flushed cheeks as he was overwhelmed by her beauty. She loved being appreciated this way. John was a safe bet. Good to her, worshiped her, but at the same time, something about him didn't fill a part of her. It was a growing struggle within her, finding John blameless and without fault but still seeking something more, something that he couldn't offer. Rain felt guilty, but not as guilty as she could be. A part of her kept reminding her that she deserved to have all that she wished for, and she was not obligated to stay with those that made her happy for a time. A small part of her berated her flirty behavior, the image of Polly's beautiful face glistening in her mind's eye. Rain shoved the voice aside, telling it that she was perfectly fine with her flirtatious attitude and she would enjoy as many humans as she saw fit to.

Rain finished locking up her apartment and gestured to John that she was ready. They climbed into the car, John mercifully sitting between Rain and Tommy and preventing an even more awkward arrangement, and Tommy's eyes immediately rested upon her face. It was a welcome change to being ignored, but the bright, piercing blue of his eyes made Rain feel vulnerable, as if every thought she had was being laid bare in front of him and there was no barrier she could throw against it. Tommy's eyes looked back and forth, trailed down to her lips, then he turned forward. "Off to London now, then," he murmured, putting the gear in drive. 

The drive was spent in an uncomfortable silence, the three of them exchanging curious glances from time to time. Although it seemed an unbearably long trip without the enjoyment of conversation to pass the time with, they arrived in London more quickly than they thought they would.

"What exactly are we doing here, Tommy?" John asked, placing a toothpick in his mouth.

Tommy looked around them, his sharp eyes wary for anything out of place. "We're going to have a little talk with a police officer on Sabini's payroll."

"Does this officer know that we're coming?" Rain asked.

Tommy nodded. "He does indeed. So, we're going to find out if our bribe really did turn this man loyal to us, or if Sabini shows up after getting a tip. Either way works out fine for me. I would like a chance to meet the man face to face."

Rain and John nodded. Tommy parked the car next to a nondescript building and lead them inside. 

It appeared to be a rundown police station, more like a wayward stop than a main center of activity. There were a few men in uniform standing about, but none of them paid much attention to the newcomers. Either they had been warned about their arrival, or these men merely did not care about what went on around them. Tommy asked one of the men behind a desk where they might find a certain cop. The police officer directed them to a room far in the back.

They followed his directions and found themselves in what was likely the most dingy part of the entire building. The lights were failing, and the walls were rotting with water and mold. It seemed no one had been to this part of the station in many years, and the corners were full of bugs and webs. Rain sighed deeply. Why couldn't they ever go anywhere nice?

In the farthest room down the dank hallway, they found the man they were looking for. He looked nervous, sweat beading his brow, and Rain immediately tensed up. When a man looked like that, Rain thought, it was likely he had sold them out. She could see Tommy and John on high alert as well, their hands moving to the sides where their guns were kept. 

Tommy pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and blew a ring of smoke over the officer's head. "You seem a bit worried."

The officer grinned nervously. "No, no! Nothing to worry about. Nothing, that is, at all." His words seemed jolted, as if he were having difficulty putting his sentences together. He coughed, and his eyes moved to stare at something behind them. 

Rain spun around as soon as the officer's eyes widened in fear, her gun in her hand with lightning speed. In the hallway stood two police officers, better dressed than the rest of the building. They had come from someplace else, then. One of the officer's grinned, his countenance oily and disgusting. "Sabini sends his welcome," the officer growled, his hand moving to his baton at his side. 

Tommy and John pulled off their hats off and wielded them like weapons. Rain saw why soon enough as they sliced at the men in front of them, blood spurting out from their torn faces. More officers pilled in, their batons at the ready, and Rain switched her gun for her knife to prepare for close combat fighting. Three of the officers immediately charged in her direction, and she spun about with the agility and grace she had been taught from a young age, slicing the first officer's neck in one clean swoop. To the other two, she waited till they were distracted by their companion's death and then bent down low, slicing the backs of their hamstrings with incredible speed. They cried out and fell to the floor, where Rain jumped up and stomped on their faces in one forceful jump. 

The immediate threat taken care of, she turned to see how Tommy and John were doing. Then suddenly, her whole world went black, and she lost consciousness. 

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing she noticed was a painful throbbing in her head. What on earth had happened? She groaned, her whole body feeling rigid and stiff. She felt groggy, unable to fully account for herself. Wherever she was, it was dark, or.... Wait. She opened her eyes wider. Was that a sack on her head? A few more seconds of moving confirmed that it was a bag placed over her eyes, and further movement revealed that her hands were tied above her head. The blood had long since drained from her arms, leaving them weak and numb.

She ran as quick a mental check as she could through her body, searching for any broken or sprained bones. Finding none, she took a moment to appreciate that at least she was still in fighting shape. What had happened? She thought to herself, trying to remember the fight. She had taken down the three officers, and then suddenly, she had lost all her vision and had hit the floor, hard. Then she woke up bound and covered. Had Sabini taken her captive? How had that happened? He hadn't been there when they had begun fighting, and the officers made it seem as though he wouldn't be coming.

Her train of thought was swiftly cut off by the removal of the bag over her head. The sudden light blinded her, and she blinked furiously, trying to clear up her sight as best as she could. A face was in her field of vision, still blurry, but clear enough that she could tell she had never seen him before. The man's face turned to a sickly sort of glee as he saw she was awake. 

He stood up straight and leaned on a cane. "Hello, Ms. Hostwell. My name is Major Campbell, and I believe we are going to enjoy each other very much."


	6. Broken and Bleating

Every time she moved her face, the dried blood cracked. All she could taste now was iron, bitter and dark. The man, Campbell, had left after hours of brutal torment. He hadn't asked for any information, hadn't shown any reason for the violence. Swing after swing, his fists had beaten into her face, her neck, her chest, her stomach, until all that she was became blood and broken bones. Each time she took a breath, a broken rib sent a lightning bolt of pain up to her eyes. She took her breaths slow, as shallow as she could, and waited.

The room she was in was dark. The Major and his two lackeys had left, their brittle rage spent on her broken body. Each time a blow had landed, a guffaw was pulled from Campbell's throat. "Wait until Thomas sees your pretty little face," he had repeated, the idea filling him with some twisted joy. "Just wait until the Shelby boy sees you."

Rain hadn't uttered a sound. As the fists tore into her flesh and made her ragged and coarse, she had said nothing. Her eyes had met Campbell's with defiance, coldness, daring him to try again. Her silence had seemed to anger him. At one point, he had grabbed her shoulders and shook her in the chair where she was bound and screamed, "Cry, you bitch! Cry!"

Rain had smiled then. With Campbell's face so close, she had leaned towards him and spat into his eyes. The beatings had gotten more brutal then.

Now, with the men gone, she tried to turn her mind towards escape. She was bound tightly to a wooden chair, sturdy but not strong enough to lose hope. The room she was in appeared to be nothing more than a large closet, with empty shelves out of her reach. "I guess I'm officially a Peaky Blinder now," Rain murmured with annoyance. A plan began forming in her head, and with a heavy sigh, she put it into motion.

There was a man posted outside the room, and she could see him occasionally through the small slit that served as a window in the door. He didn't look particularly tough, and Rain knew she wouldn't have much trouble with him if only she could get herself free. Her body hurt in places she hadn't even known she had, but she was still moving, and her arms were largely untouched. She could still swing a punch if need be. 

Her eyes were blurry with blood, and her chest ached with each breath, but she knew she had to move. It seemed Campbell was intent on keeping her alive for some reason or another having to do with Tommy, but she didn't intend to be used as a bargaining pawn. She had come to this town to be an asset to the Shelby's and she was determined to make it so. The idea of Thomas Shelby's piercing blue eyes boring into her own head as she was held in chains in front of him didn't appeal to her in the slightest, either. 

"I'm not going to let you look down on me, Thomas Shelby," she grunted angrily, setting her feet against the two front legs of the chair. With all the strength she had, she forced herself and the chair to leap sideways a few inches. The noise was small, but it seemed as loud as a gunshot to her. In complete stillness, Rain peered at the locked door and waited for the guard to check on her. The moments ticked by without a sound. It seemed she hadn't grabbed his attention.

Another leap and she was near the shelves. For one heart-stopping moment, the guard's head had turned, but to Rain's complete relief, he had faced forward again without a glance in her direction. Her exertion had torn open some of the wounds on her body and blood began flowing through her shirt once again. It was thick with dried blood by now, a solid piece. She focused through the pain and looked back towards the shelves. They were metal as she had hoped. With a small push, her wrists were against the edge, and she began rubbing with as much force as she could manage.

Each up and down motion shot pain through her like she had never experienced before. Her muscles screamed at her to stop, but she pushed even harder, rubbing the rope against the sharp metallic edge with every ounce of strength left in her. She felt her sides grow slick with blood, pressing back against the chair, the wood biting into her cuts. Her vision grew starry for a few moments, warning her that she had lost too much blood, but all she could do was rest for a few seconds and then begin moving again. Rain did not know when Campbell would be back, but she wanted to be gone by that time, no matter what the cost.

It seemed like hours, but a few minutes later, the rope fell off her wrists. Blood began flowing into her hands, her fingers filled with pinpricks of pain as the veins filled again. She pulled her arms forward and wormed her way out of the bindings around her torso. Finally free, she stood up from her chair and waited for a moment for her body to become accustomed to standing once again. Her vision grew faint briefly, and she wavered, holding the shelf to keep herself steady. After a moment, she felt ready to move again. 

Rain picked up the chair and stood to the side of the door. With a gust of energy, she tossed the chair across the room. It landed with a loud crash, and her efforts were quickly rewarded. The door opened as the guard came to check on the sound. He took a few steps into the room, searching for his prisoner, and was rewarded with a swift kick between the legs and a hard punch to the back of the head. 

With the guard out cold, Rain ventured out of the room, locking the door behind her with the keys she had snagged from the guard's pocket. She had found her own knife in his pocket, apparently taken as the spoils of war. She tucked it into her belt along with the guard's gun and made her way through the hall, stepping quietly. Every few moments, she was forced to steady herself against the wall as her body protested her activity. 

"Just a little farther. Come on, Rain. You've got to get out of here," she whispered encouragingly to herself. Each step was agony, searing pain slashing at her sides and in her head. Every breath was a miracle, her lungs stabbed by the broken ribs with each inhale. One foot in front of the other. Forward, onward, forward. 

It seemed like an eternity before she made it to the end of the hall. Blood was dripping down her arm and onto the stone floor below her. Rain forced herself not to look down at her beaten body. Her eyes were so swollen that she could barely make out the way in front of her. At the end of the hallway, she opened a red door and found herself on the second story of a warehouse building. Though there was no one around, bits of conversation drifted towards her on the wind. There was no route downwards, and in her condition, she didn't feel as though she could survive a jump onto the stony road. She elected instead to pull herself onto the flat roof and see if there lay a better way down on the other side of the building.

Rain dragged herself up onto the wooden roof, gasping for air. Her vision was blurring with more intensity now, and she knew she couldn't hold out much longer. On all fours, she crawled across the roof, blood dripping from her torso with each exertion. Finally, she reached the other side. Her body collapsed, and for a few minutes, all she could hear was a ringing in her ears, and her vision went dark. It felt so much easier to just sleep, to just let go and let herself rest on the warm wood, waiting for someone else to come find her. Somewhere inside herself, Rain knew that she would be immeasurably angry at her own actions if she let herself quit this far into her escape. With a massive push of effort, she opened her eyes and listened.

Below her, she heard Campbell's disgusting voice droning on about something, but the words were faint. The word "Thomas" caught her ears, and she perked up. Was he here? Rain dragged herself a few inches forward so she could see over the edge.

Down below her, Major Campbell stood with his cane held in front of him. Two men stood behind him, guns in hand. In front of him, Tommy and John were beside each other in front of their car. Tommy's hands were in his pockets, his typical look of detached confidence apparent. With deeper observation, she noted he looked different than normal. Was that worry she saw in the creases of his brow? It was too far away to tell, and the blood dripping from her many head wounds were clouding her eyes. She turned her gaze to Campbell, a sickening grin on his pasty visage. Only then did she see the gun in his hand, pointed directly at Thomas Shelby.

A white hot rage filled her belly and spread out into her arms. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, wiping away all thoughts of pain and exhaustion. Rain stood up and lifted her own gun. The movement was the last of the strength her body had left in it, however. With that small motion, all her energy was wiped away, and the true cost of her beating was made clear. The gun fell from her hand, her fingers unable to close themselves. Her mind began to darken, and as consciousness began to fly away from her, all Rain could think was  _I can't let him shoot Tommy._

The seconds took away another inch of her consciousness. Whatever she was going to do, it had to happen now. Her mind was shutting down, and no ideas came to play, except for one. With an inward laugh, she took a step off of the roof of the building, and soared down towards Campbell's head.

As the ground flew up at her, Campbell's face turned upwards with an expression of surprise and distress, and then everything went black.

 

* * *

 

 

When Rain awoke, the moon was shining through a window above her. 

The first sensation she noticed was one of comfort. She appeared to be lying on a bed. The second sensation was one of extreme pain, and a groan escaped her lips. The moonlight was suddenly blocked out by Thomas Shelby's face looming over hers, an expression of concern etched into the curves of his brow. 

"Rain? Can you hear me?" He whispered. His hands reached up to cup her face, ever so gently, so as to avoid hurting her. 

Rain attempted a smile, and nearly cried out at the pain that emitted with the movement of muscles. She coughed and whispered, "I can hear you, Tommy."

He attempted a smile, but was so obviously worried and simultaneously relieved that he looked sick instead. "Rain, I..." He trailed off, at a loss for words. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Rain."

Rain laughed quietly. "Tommy."

Tommy laughed hesitantly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was run over by a lot of horses, to tell you the truth." Rain groaned and slowly inched herself up so that she could look at her surroundings. "Are we at Alfie's place?"

Tommy nodded. "Yes. We're staying here for the moment. It's a bit of a long story, but..." He trailed off again. He seemed to want to say something desperately but could not figure out how to say it. 

Rain decided to say it for him. "Kiss me, Tommy."

And Tommy complied. Oh, did he comply.

In the corner of the room, shrouded in the darkness, John watched the two of them with an unreadable expression.


	7. Guts and Glee

The first day of Rain's recovery passed by rather quickly. Thomas had left with a promise to return the next night, and John had offered to go with him, to Rain's surprise. Alfie had offered up the back room of his warehouse indefinitely and paused his goings-on periodically to check on her. "You look like shite," he offered cheerfully whenever he peered in the doorway.

Her whole body ached and she was very disinclined to look in a mirror, but Rain was pleased to know that her bizarre spur-of-the-moment decision to fall onto Campbell's head had created the distraction necessary to give the Shelby boys the upper hand. Campbell's look of pure shock as he had turned to watch her descent brought a chuckle to Rain's lips whenever she thought of it.  _Bet no one's ever saved the boys like that before, eh?_

By the end of the day, Rain was itching to do something. Though it would be months yet till her body had fully recovered from the beating she had taken, she didn't plan to let it keep her bedridden by any means. Whoever this Major Campbell was, he seemed to have more than a passing interest in the Shelby boys, and whatever game he thought he was playing had just begun. Rain was not going to let him get away with what he had done to her, and she certainly wasn't going to let the boys have all the fun. 

Rain pulled herself from the bed and fumbled around the room until she found a cigarette. Limping slowly, she made her way to Alfie's office and pinched a lighter from his desk before making her way outside. The cool air hit her beleaguered face and she closed her eyes, leaning against the stone wall of the warehouse and enjoying the sounds of the night. When she opened her eyes to light the cigarette, a face peering out from a building across the way caught her attention. Keeping her eyes forward and doing her best to ensure whoever was peeping at her thought they had gone unnoticed, she took a deep inhale of the rolled tobacco, her body tensing.  _One of Campbell's men, maybe?_ she wondered to herself. She was sure she made quite a sight; Alfie had tossed her a clean shirt of his which rested many sizes too big upon her torso, and her face was most likely a mass of pitfalls and bruises. It was likely just a curious laborer from one of the many warehouses on the street, but Rain couldn't shake the terse feeling of anxiety that bloomed in her gut as she waited to see if the onlooker would make a move. Her gaze darted to the hiding spot and discovered whoever it was had disappeared. With the last of her cigarette drawn into her lungs, she made her way back inside, thoughts rolling with unease. 

As soon as she limped her way back to Alfie's office, Solomons caught her attention. His brow was furrowed. Rain pulled out the lighter she had taken from his desk and said, "Aye, don't give me that look, it's right here."

Solomons shook his head. "That's not it, girlie. Seems your boy Thomas Shelby caught 'imself in a wee bit of trouble."

Rain felt her stomach drop. The look on Thomas' face as he had left had given Rain some indication of the seriousness of his intentions, but he hadn't said a word other than to tell her that he would be back. What had he gotten himself into? "Is he okay?" 

Alfie sniffed, his mustache wiggling. "Wouldn't say okay. Looks like you two have got matchin' faces now, dontcha?"

Rain leaned against Alfie's desk as a chill ran through her body. "What do you mean? Alfie, what happened to him?"

Solomons crossed his arms and gave Rain an appraising look. "Never thought I'd see that kind of concern on your face, Rain Hostwell. Don't tell me you're catchin' feelings for the lad?"

Rain glared. "None of your damn business, Alfie. Now, tell me what happened to him."

Solomons chuckled, Rain's vitriol not bothering him in the slightest. "Guess he wasn't prepared for the consequences of joinin' up with us. Sabini got ahold of him. Seems he was saved by that fuckin' pig what done you in, that Campbell."

Rain frowned. "Campbell saved him? Why would he do that?"

Solomons shrugged. "Don't know. Saved by a cop, though, that's somethin', innit?"

"Keep your mouth shut about it, Alfie," Rain warned in a low tone.

Solomons shook his head and chuckled. "Anyone but you talked to me like that and they'd be flat on their face. Nah, don't worry, girlie. I ain't plannin' on spreadin' round word that my newest ally had his ass saved by a damn copper. Seems a bit odd though, don't it? Same copper what beats your face in and puts a gun to his belly then pulls his feet out the fire. What you make of that?"

Rain settled herself into the chair behind Alfie's desk to a rumbling laugh from him. Holding her face in her hands, she stared at the papers in front of her unseeing, trying to connect the pieces of information. "I don't like this, Alfie," Rain murmured. "I don't know what's going on. I know I'm only on trial right now, but you'd think I'd have a bit more information passed my way, wouldn't you?" She shook her head and leaned back in the chair, crossing her arms in front of her chest. John's words during their walk home together struck her with more solemnity than they had before.  _Secretive is right,_ Rain thought,  _a bit too secretive for my tastes._

Solomons watched her with narrowed eyes. "Does Hale know you're 'ere?"

Rain shot him a warning look. "Dad don't know I'm here unless you told 'im."

With a chuckle, Solomons swung the chair Rain sat in to face him. His hands grasped the armrests and he leaned towards her, his eyes darting across her face. "I know why you left."

Rain tensed immediately. "Do you?" She leaned forward, ensuring that her face remained impassive. "If that's true, then you know why you can't tell Hale I'm here." Just a few inches from Alfie's face, Rain could smell the rum on his breath. "Alfie, I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me you ain't passed along my whereabouts to him."

Solomons licked his lips and tilted his head. "Rain, I'm not going to sell you out, not with what I hear he's doing now. Do the Shelby boys know? Does Thomas know what kind of trouble would be started if Hale found out you were 'ere? Is he willing to start that kind of war, what with all he's caught up in now?"

Rain's eyes dropped down to her lap. Solomons leaned in closer. "I see. Well, I ain't gonna tell 'im, neither of 'em, your dad nor your new man." At the fuming glare Rain sent his way, Solomons burst into laughter once more. He planted a kiss on her forehead before pushing himself off the chair and dropping a pack of cigarettes on the desk. "Had one of the boys pick 'em up for you. Heard Thomas planted himself on a boat and is makin' his way to us." With another heavy look at Rain, he added, "Makin' his way to you."

"Shut up, Alfie."

Solomons chuckled again, but then his face grew serious. "Rain, I want you to listen to me, real good now, you hear? These Brummie boys, I've heard a lot about them, a lot of things that ain't fucking good. Now, I know you've seen your share of bad, so don't think I'm patronizing you. But you're my friend and I've got to look out for you, you hear?"

Rain grinned and said, "Aw, Alfie, are you going soft on me? What if your boys heard you talkin' like that?"

Solomons snorted a laugh and shook his head. "Ah, shut up, Rain. Get your ass back in bed, yeah? You need to rest up."

With a nod, Rain lifted herself from her chair. Solomons made a motion to offer his assistance but Rain brushed him off, limping determinedly towards her makeshift bedroom. Right before she made it through the doorway, she stopped and turned to Alfie. "Hey... do me a favor, yeah? I didn't think much of it, but... well, I think there was someone watching me outside. My gut tells me it's not somethin' nice. Keep an eye out for me, will you?"

Solomons frowned and his hand snaked its way down to the gun tucked into his side behind the flap of his apron. He nodded and stumped off, aggression in his heavy steps already. Rain smiled to herself. _Alfie, you're so predictable._ Still, he had been a good friend for a long time. In their line of work, it didn't do to be too open about friendships, and so they had always kept it under wraps, but she was closer to him than any others she had met during her lifelong employ as a family criminal. With worry twisting its way into the trails of her thoughts, Rain collapsed into the pallet bed and pulled a blanket over her head, shutting out the myriad of questions and confusions assaulting her psyche. 

 

* * *

 

 

Though the sound of the door opening was quiet, Rain's eyes flew open as if it had been a gunshot. The uneasy rest she had fallen into had been punctuated with flashes of the dark face peering out at her from across the street, but this time, the face had been wreathed in a dirty fire, like coal smoke that never left the flame. The moonlight from the window above reminded her where she was, and she heaved a sigh of relief before turning on her side and letting out a gasp.

Tommy leaned against the doorway, one arm clutching at his side while another hand held a cigarette loosely dangled from fingers, some obviously broken and not yet perfectly set. Even in the darkness, Rain could see his face, and the alarm that flared through her was both at his appearance and at the strength of her reaction to it. She leaped from the bed, forgetting her own injuries in the moment, and tried her best to run across the room. With the damage done to her left leg, she stumbled and found herself in Tommy's arms, who had rushed to catch her fall. 

His touch was gentle but firm, and he half-carried her back to the bed. They sat beside each other, not saying a word, as Rain stared in horror at the destruction wrought upon the beautiful face before her. One of his eyes were swollen completely shut, and the other was still bloodshot. She closed her mouth after realizing with some embarrassment that it had been hanging open in abject misery. Tommy said nothing, staring at her with brow furrowed, a sad look in his eyes that she couldn't quite place the reason for. Gently, ever so gently, she reached a hand to his cheek and cupped it. "Oh, Tommy," she whispered.

At the sound of his name, something seemed to break inside him. He pulled her into his grasp, wrapping his arms around her and pressing her head into the crook of his neck, and there they held each other for moments without end. Then Rain pulled back and the misery in her belly was replaced with a smoldering anger. "I'm going to kill Sabini," she hissed vehemently. 

The corner of Tommy's swollen lip tugged upward at that. "And I'm going to kill Campbell," he murmured back, tracing a finger down her face. 

At the mention of the Major's name, the suspicion and confusion came rushing back. "He... he rescued you, though, didn't he?" Rain asked quietly. Tommy said nothing, staring at her with an unreadable gaze. "Tommy... please tell me what's going on." Her voice sounded almost like a plea, and she had to remind herself to stay in control. "I need to know what's going on," she said with a stronger voice. "The man that did this to me just rescued you. Tell me what is going on."

Tommy's arms slid to his side, his cigarette still untouched. He turned to face the door, resting his elbows upon his knees and holding his face in his hands. For a while, Rain began to wonder if he planned to keep even this from her, but then he spoke. 

"Irish business."

Rain tilted her head in confusion. "What? Irish? Major Campbell seemed English enough to me."

Tommy turned to her and his eyes were filled with something that almost seemed like regret. Almost like an apology, though Rain knew she couldn't be seeing something like that in the eyes of a Shelby. "What I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room. No one else would know, but you... you were dragged into it when you shouldn't have been."

Rain frowned. "Tommy, I'm in this same as you. I'm a Peaky Blinder now, ain't I?"

The flash of fire lit up the room with jumping shadows as Tommy lit a cigarette and put it to his lips. He stared off into nothing, taking a deep inhale, then blew the smoke out with force. "I've been blackmailed into assassinating Irish dissidents by Major Campbell."

Rain's eyes widened. "Blackmailed... how?"

Finally, Tommy turned to Rain, the emotion in his eyes so full and vulnerable that he seemed to Rain a different man entirely. "He took you, Rain. He took you and he did... he did this." Tommy lifted a hand and hovered above Rain's face, his eyes roving over the damage there with such pain that it seemed he was taking in the injuries himself. "He did this to you before I even knew why. He took advantage of my focus on Sabini to take you. It was a taste of what would happen if I refused the assignments that he would then give to me. That... that I now have began."

"Tommy," Rain whispered, unsure of what to say.  _Campbell saw me as his weak point? He took me as blackmail? Why? Why me?_

"I've brought you into trouble that you weren't prepared for. You don't deserve this. I wouldn't hold it against you if you wanted to back out now." Though the words were quiet and steady, Rain felt as though there was fear behind them.

"I'm not backing out now, Tommy," Rain replied fiercely, her fists clenched in her lap. "We won't let Campbell or Sabini get to either of us again. We won't."  _And I'm bringing you into danger, Tommy. I haven't even told you about my father. Irish business, indeed._ Guilt washed over her. For a moment, her mouth opened, and she almost came to the brink of confession, but then slammed her mouth shut.  _No point in bringing it up. He's not going to find me here. He's not going to find me._

Tommy was staring at her, eyes searching for something. For a split second, Rain was afraid that her thoughts had somehow shown on her face, that somehow Tommy knew that she was keeping something from him. Then, Tommy leaned in and lifted her chin gently. They stared at each other, beaten faces still strong, and Rain leaned forward to capture the kiss she knew Tommy wanted to give. Gently, one by one, they planted kiss after kiss upon each other's lips. Then Tommy pulled back, and something new was in his eyes. 

"Rain, if we... if we keep doing this, if we keep this up... then he can use you against me even more. He already knew. Damn it, how did he know?" Tommy slammed his hand onto the bed, frustration gripping his voice tight. "Is this the right thing to do, Rain? Should we just stop this now? What if he hurts you again?"

Rain shook her head furiously, then slowed. What Tommy was saying was right. She had become a weakness to him when she had joined the Peaky Blinders to be an asset. Were her blooming feelings for this man worth dragging him into the trap he was already locked tight in?

Should she stop her feelings for him now?


End file.
